The Return of the Dark
by FanGirlsOfThe21stCentury
Summary: MiM decides to choose a new fall spirit (Aaron Lore), and it turns Richenny's world upside down. Then Pitch decides to rise up again against the guardians with 3 new colleagues, who are familiar faces to Ashley, Richenny, and Aaron. But there are still many unanswered questions. How did Aaron die? Why is Jack jealous? And how are they going to defeat the Dark… as strong as ever.
1. The New Spirit

**Hey guys! It's Ashley. So, as you see, we're starting a new ****_story _****with Pitch returning.** **And Richenny also made a new OC, Aaron Lore (the Fall spirit) and MiM revives him as a spirit… you know what? Ill just let you read it…**

It all started out as a normal day. Since it was almost Fall, the guardians decided to crash at North's for a few weeks. Bunny was done with Easter, winter was a few months to go, and North was calmer than usual. And that's where they were. At North's. Ashley was sitting with Jack on the couch, drinking a frappecino and watching a movie. Bunny was painting the scenery outside. North was discussing toys with the Yetis. Sandy was sleeping. Tooth was reading, taking occasional breaks to give orders to her fairies. Richenny was bored. She tried watching a movie with Jack and Ashley but she couldn't sit still. She tried painting with Bunny, but she finished too quickly. And she didn't want to read. It's just she felt like something was going to happen. Something big. Richenny was the guardian of time, after all. And her center was knowledge. She could sorta feel what would happen in the future. She sighed and walked into the globe room, looking at the Man in the Moon. "Hey manny." She looked up at him. "I know something's going to happen." Nothing. "Something that would change my life…" at the moon's smile, she knew she guessed right. Richenny took a deep breath and said. "Ok. I'm ready for it." Manny began to shine and she quickly pushed a button that got the guardian's butts to the globe room. "Is… is he choosing a new guardian?" Ashley asked in awe. "But if you ask me," Jack began. "I think 7 is enough."

"Sh! Manny is trying to tell us something!"  
The glowing was directed at the big "G" for guardian, but the pedestal didn't pop up. "What is this?" North mumbled. "So he's NOT choosing a new guardian?" Bunny sighed in relief. Tooth laid a hand on his shoulder and hushed him. A brown holograph of a boy with short hair, a plain button-up dress shirt, rectangular glasses, and sneakers. He had a dagger on strapped to his side and a bo-staff in his hand. Richenny stared in shock. 'THIS was the new spirit.' She marveled. 'You're right, Manny. This is going to change my life.' Ashley was staring at his weapons (that's all she found appealing to him.) "Cool! He uses a Bo-staff!" She said in awe. Ashley didn't notice Jack frown. And he thought. 'Could I use my staff as a Bo-staff?' Suddenly, the hologram fizzled, and Manny sent the boy sprawling to the floor. Ashley poked him in the rib with her scissors only to have him flinch and fall down the stairs. Richenny held out her hand. "You alright... Um..." The boy took her hand and repositioned his glasses. "Aaron. The names Aaron Lore. And I have NO idea what just happened." North chuckled. "We'll have to explain that now won't we, Aaron." A couple minutes later, in the globe room, the guardians finished explaining what a guardian is, what they do, and how. "The question is mate, why choose a new SPIRIT?" Bunnymund asked, while munching on a chunk of carrot cake. He pointed his crumb covered fork at Aaron and asked, "and which one are you?" The new spirit picked up his staff and shrugged. "The only clue is in this staff. It has these orangey leaves on it." An elf walked up to it and sniffed it. "And it smells like cinnamon!" Ashley drawled. Daydreaming about cinnamon buns and sugar. Another elf came up and licked it. After licking his lips a bit, the elf nodded his head. "Cut it out you guys! I just spilled cinnamon on it!" Tooth said. Everyone was surprised. TOOTH? Eat SWEETS! "Hey, a girl has got to eat." North quieted everyone down and turned to Aaron. "What DID happen to the old fall?" He stood up and shrugged. He does that ALOT jack noted. It sort of irritated him. Whatever. He thought. He didn't like that Ashley was staring at him. What he didn't know was that she was admiring his weapons. Suddenly, he stepped forward. "So! Aaron." He tried to be friendly towards him. "Have any idea what kind of spirit you are?" The room fell silent. "Jack." Ashley whispered. Everyone was looking at him. "It's kinda obvious. He's the spirit of fall." She pointed at the leaves on his bo staff, dagger and clothes. He blushed brightly. "Uh…" he said intelligently. "Very smart, Jackie." She muttered to him and giggled. She turned her attention back to Aaron, much to his dismay. "So, where ya from, Aaron?" She asked. "Scrubbley. Scrubbley Massachusetts. Well, I used to be from there." Jack peered suspiciously. "You don't sound to American to me." Jack said. Is that Scottish?" Richenny rolled her eyes. "Really jack? It's OBVIOUSLY Irish. Right?" Aaron nodded. "Finally, someone gets it." Jack crossed his arms and pointed to the bo staff. "Where does an Irishman learn how to use a bo staff anyways?" Ashley eagerly nodded her head. "It's über cool. Can I see it later?" Aaron shrugged. Okay, that was getting REALLY annoying. "Look Ash," Jack said picking up his staff. "All you have to do is swing around a stick and-" his staff knocked a vase onto the floor which shattered with a deafening crash. Jack winced. The elves started a chorus of "Ooooooh!" Jack quickly turned his staff around and accidentally froze Ashley's cookie half way to her mouth, and bunnymund who was returning from the restroom. "Uh oh..." His staff was fizzling. That's not good. Aaron stood up. "Here, let me fix this" he brought some warm air in and unfroze everything. Including jacks ice cold milk chocolate. He picked it up with a frown. "Awww. Now it's hot cocoa." Suddenly, Jingle stole it. "Hey! That's my violated milk! Give it back to me!" Everyone was staring at him. "Jack!" Ashley hissed ad pulled him aside. "What is wrong with you today?" She half-screamed half-whispered. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly? I don't know. I really don't like the looks of this guy." Ashley stared at him. "Your jealous of Aaron aren't you."  
"W-What?! No! Why would I be jealous of HIM?" He pointed at Aaron. She rolled her eyes and pulled him back to the group. "Behave." She said through gritted teeth. He sighed and nodded. "So, Aaron." Richenny started. "What other weapons do you have?" She asked. He took a golden dagger strapped to his belt. It glinted and Ashley noticed something. Richenny did too. "Hey Aaron." Richenny piper up. "Can I see that for a second?" She asked. He handed over the dagger and Ashley went to stand next to her. She held it up in the sunlight and it glinted again. "There's writing on it." Ashley said. "Well, what does it say, mate?" Asked bunny. "Uh… it's in Greek, but we can translate it." Richenny said.  
"This blade shall help you through the war."  
"And it shall slice through the treacherous Envy's core." Richenny froze.  
"Vengeance will, without doubt, come back." Ashley turned rigid as she said that line.  
"And realization will hit you like a slap."  
"Lurking in the darkness is the reincarnation of… fear." Ashley looked up at Jack, eyes wide, and Bunny, Sandy, and North exchanged glances. "Pitch." Jack muttered.  
"Aaron, this is important! Have you seen this before?" He shook his head. "Not until you just said it." He replied.

**Ok, so, how was it? We also have more chapters. I hope you liked it! K bye! I'll be posting the new chapter!**

**~Ash**


	2. Cooperation?

**I'm back! With new chapter! (Oh btw, it's Ash :D) Richenny wrote this chapter, and half of the last, so enjoy!**

Suddenly, the room turned black, and everything turned still. "Ooh! I just LOVE entrances! They just give you CHILLS don't they!" And indeed, as pitch walked closer, the room filled with a cold tension so cold to make even Jack shiver. "Pitch! Get out!" North yelled at the intruder. Pitch pressed his hand against his gray chest. "Oh, but let me introduce you to my friends first! Lets not get hasty. You haven't even introduced me to the newling. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Your manners are not well practiced my friend." Bunnymund got up and came nose to nose with pitch. "We ain't friends mate, and we never will be, so don't you DARE hurt the Fall spirit, ya gumby." Pitch pushed him away with a blast of cold air. "Ah! Fall! This is going to be exciting!" North glared at pitch. "What is it you scoundrel!" Pitch held out his arms. "Meet my fellow conspirators. Vengeance, Envy, and Wrath. I'm sure you will recognize them." He smirked. Ashley, Richenny, and Aaron paled. "Dad?" They all asked in unison. Wrath turned to Aaron and raised his eyebrows. "Hey Kiddo." Aaron stepped forward, his face like he had seen a ghost. Technically he had. He pointed a shaky finger at him. "Y-y-you're supposed to be dead! Died in that hurricane! I saw you get sucked in!" He backed away and ran into the table telling himself no, this isn't possible. Tooth's mouth was hanging wide open. "Wait, old fall is dad to new fall, who's dad old fall, has gone evil?" North looked at the other two guardians gaping at Envy and Vengeance. "Dad?" They asked again. But in disbelief. Pitch cackled. "I love these things! Family reunions always end with someone's heart being broken. It's like music to my ears." Pitch strolled out into the workshop. When he passed Aaron, he soaked up all the shock, horror, and disbelief on the boys face. "Ooh! The nightmare is back! Bigger and badder than ever!" Suddenly, Ashly charged at Pitch. Looking back at it, she thought her dad had affected that vengeance on her. But why would he affect it on her so she could attack his co-destroy-children's-belief-worker? She didn't know. But, she charged at Pitch and nearly missed his scythe. "Jack! Help me!" She shouted and he sprung into action. He blasted him with ice and while Pitch was distracted, she threw a chair at him. "Ow!" He yelped. Ashley threw her dagger at him, striking him in the side. He groaned and whacked the flat of his scythe against her head. She crumpled to the ground, being engulfed by nightmares. "ASHLEY!" Jack shouted. He stood over her and made an icy arc, threatening anyone to come near. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He yelled. Richenny and Aaron were fending off Envy. Bunny, and Tooth took on Wrath. North, and Sandy were taking on Vengeance.  
"I really thought you would join me, Richenny." Her dad laughed. She sneered in disgust. "Why would I join you?" She snapped. she aimed a dagger a strike that got intercepted by his javelin. "Well, it's hopeless of course. Look at your little guardian friend over there. Not even 5 minutes and shes passed out." She snapped her head to look at Ashley. He was right. She was crumpled on the floor, Jack in front of her trying to fight off Pitch. "Ashley!" Richenny screamed. Envy brought his javelin down on her but Aaron sliced it in half right before it hit her head. "UGH!" She yelled kicked him square in the stomach. The guardians were doing well, they were starting to retreat into the shadows. Pitch seethed in wrath (ha ha). "WE'LL BE BACK!" He roared and disappeared.

**"DAD?!" Ooh… DRAMA BOMBBB! (Adventure time reference! :D) K, I'm gonna post the new chap! Byeeeeee…**

**~Ash**


	3. Cleaning Up a Mess

**HEYYYY! Ok, again Richenny wrote this… and no, we do not own ROTG or any of their characters but our own, YADA, YADA, YADA!**

Everybody had to pitch(hehe) in. The dark(pitch and co.) had trashed the place, zooming in and out of the workshop. There were broken chairs, and smashed windows. Ashley and Jack were sweeping up the debris when Ashley started dancing with her broom; trying to lighten the mood. "Cut it out Ash!" Jack said. Ashley looked hurt and quietly moped away from him. "Ashley, I didn't mean it! It's just that everything is so, negative right now. I'm sorry." Ashley ran back to him 'accidentally' crushing his foot. She quickly sweeped up the rest of the dirt and glass then told jack to stand in the center. "Eh... Why?" Ashley winked at him. "Don't ask frosty, and just dance!" To tell the truth, this did lift everybody's spirits a bit. By the end, even bunnymund had cracked a smile. Over by the stairs, Aaron and Richenny were fixing broken furniture. She noticed that he wasn't focusing much though. He even glued his finger to the chair leg! "Aaron?" She asked cautiously, shaking him a little. "Hmm?" Richenny fingered the hammer she was holding. "Are you okay? About you're dad? And tell me the truth. You can trust me." Aaron sighed and put down the electric screwdriver in his hand. "Before all this, spirit of fall stuff, I lived with my family. They adopted me when I was young, cause their best friends, my real parents, died in a freak hurricane in Ireland. The thing is, that's my real dad. And if you haven't noticed, he's kind of alive. So, you can imagine why I reacted how I did." Richenny looked him in the eye and saw all the loss that hid behind that grey, blue veil. And she wondered how many more mysteries lay behind it. "Aaron, Remember, if you need anyone, We'll always be here, alright?" She said motioning to Jack and Ashley dancing, tooth admiring the sparkly windows sandy was putting up, and bunnymund and north ordering the elves around. (And the elves disobeying) She hugged him and he nodded. They watched as the elves Jingle and Fred attempt to do the waltz. "I'll get us some cookies and something to drink while we work. Unless you want to dance?" Aaron shook his head and gave her an embarrassed look. "I don't know how to dance." Richenny grinned and sighed in relief. "Good. Cause I don't either."

**Yeah… sorry it was short. Lol, "I don't know how either…" Nice Richenny. (I smell RARON, Richenny *snicker*) I have to post the new chapter… it's going got get interesting…**

**~Ash**

**Richenny here. ASHLEY! just know folks that shes gonna start spreading RARON ship around. GRR. SOMEONE'S GONNA HEAR YOU!**


	4. The Dark

**Soooo I'm back! Ok on ****_this _****one it was half and half. It's Ashley BTW! K here you go:**

Vengeance hid in the shadows, videotaping in every little thing. His daughter dancing with Frost, Tooth and bunnymund talking quietly to each other, Aaron and Richenny hugging. Any little thing that could be used as leverage against them. Pitch, Envy, and Wrath watched from a love video feed on the monitor that Vengeance was filming. "Ah, Frost has a girlfriend, eh?" Pitch cackled. "Excellent leverage. We'll use her to destroy him." Wrath looked closer at Richenny's and his son's lingering hug. "Ah! My boy. We can destroy her to, so we can get to Aaron." Wrath said simply, like someone would say when buying things at a store. "Vengeance. Report to The Dark, immediately." Envy barked into the receiver. Ashley's dad replied immediately. "On my way." A moment later, Vengeance was in his seat like he had never moved. "Well, I could tell you what happened but you already saw." He dead panned. "Pitch." The leader of the Dark turned to him. "Do you think you can give my daughter and her "boyfriend" nightmares about losing each other?" He barked. Pitch nodded cruelly. "As a matter of fact, give nightmares to all of them." He snapped. 'Dang.' Pitch thought. 'These guys are so bland. They don't know how to have FUN while toying with someone's fear.' He inwardly huffed. "Vengeance? Where's the camera?" Pitch suddenly said. He reached in his pocket then his eyes widened. He searched and then Pitch sighed. "You left it there, didn't you?" Vengeance nodded begrudgingly. "We'll, it's good and bad. If they find it, our plan will be ruined! But if they don't, then we can get 24/7 footage. Luckily for us, I built it to have legs… hold on." He searched his robe for the remote and found it. "Here. Like this-" the monitor suddenly whirred to life. "We have to be careful." Pitch sad. He used it to maneuver the camera to and fro at Santoff Claussen.  
The guardians started to get ready for bed after a hard days work of cleaning. Ashley, Jack, Aaron, and Richenny volunteered to take a night shift watching the workshop. They were all spirits so they technically didn't need to sleep. Cause they were dead. "Let's pair up." Richenny decided. "Ill go with Ashley." Jack said immediately, staring down Aaron. "Ill go with her." He said, challenging Jack. Aaron didn't like Ashley, but he wanted to tick Jack off for acting weird. Jack narrowed his eyes. "What?" He said sharply. "Ill go with Richenny, then I'll switch off to you, Jack. Ok?" She said gently. He begrudgingly nodded and went off with Aaron, not happy about it. Ashley pulled Richenny forward towards their watch. "Omg Richenny! Aaron totally likes you!" She shook her head. "He wanted to partner with you. Ashley laughed. "He said that to tick Jack off. Trust me. I know." She responded ad put an elbow on her shoulder. "Really?" She asked hopefully. "Really." She responded. "Wait…" Ashley said. "You like Aaron!" She shrilled, which Richenny responded by slapping a hand over her friend's big mouth. "Ah! They'll hear you!" She hissed.

The boys were in a bad mood. It was the only chance to be with the girls alone, and they just HAD to get in each others way. It was just awkward. Sitting in the hall, patrolling, so boring. But there was always that risk of the dark coming back, so they kept on their toes. "Wanna play cards?" Jack asked dryly. Aaron had lit a (wait for it...) cranberry candle in the hallway, and was drawing on some weird looking paper. "Hmm? Oh, no." Jack nodded, then turned back to Aaron. He walked over looking at the paper and squiggles. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and he blurted out, "what are those weird scribbles?" Aaron looked down at the paper he was scribbling on and then back at jack as if he were supposed to know what they were. In a tone as if he were addressing an eight year old, he said, "schematics. I was planning out some designs." Jack nodded his head, then quickly asked, "for what?" Aaron's eyes seemed to register the drawing for a moment, then quickly changed back to confusion. "I don't remember..."

**I put some Raron shipping in here…hehe. Next chapter coming soon!**

**~Ash**

**Ashley! PEOPLE CAN HEAR YYOOUUU! Oh. Um... Hi! Richenny here. And Richenny gone.**


	5. Confusion

**Hey hey heyyyy! Wow. We're dealing out chapters like a machine XD lol wut? (What what what what what what what? badda badda ba badda badda ba!) sorry I had Thrift Shop stuck in my head :\ ok! On to story… ooh wait! Almost forgot. Richenny also helped write this chap. Ok you can read nowwwwwww)**

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Jack asked irritated. "I-I just don't remember." Jack huffed inwardly and looked at the clock. 'Has it been two hours yet?' He thought. An hour and thirty minutes left with Aaron. 'This guy is weird…' his thoughts drifting back to him. 'He does something, forgets what he's doing in a blink of an eye, and talks to me like I'm a seven-year old. FYI, I AM A 318 YEAR OLD.' He though furiously. "Whatever." He muttered.  
"Huh? Did you see something, Jack?" Aaron called from the other side of the hallway.  
"No, all clear. Let's move to the next section." Jack saw the light move and they shuffled to the next hallway position. Jack wondered what the girls were doing. 'Probably more fun than this.' He thought grudgingly.  
BACK: ASHLEY AND RICHENNY  
"Richennnnyyyy." Ashley said. "I'm so bored!" She complained. "Oh hush! We're supposed to be quiet! Don't want to wake the others up, right?" She said in a whisper-shout. Ashley pouted. Suddenly she started to whisper-sing:  
"Aaron and Richenny siting in a tree  
K.I.S.S.I.N.G.  
First comes love  
Then comes marriage  
Then two autumn babies in a leaf carriage!"  
Then she laughed her head off as Richenny clamped a hand on her mouth. "WHAT THE HECK! KEEP QUIET! YOUR SINGING POWERS MIGHT DRIFT TO THEM!" She shouted. Ashley raised an eyebrow. "Ok, one: Who's being loud now? And two: what were you thinking of? Cause I wasn't implying ANY-THING." She elongated the word "thing". Richenny turned bright red. "Oh look! The two hours are over! Let's switch partners!" Ashley said cheerfully and went to find the boys.  
BACK WITH JACK AND AARON  
Jack sighed in relief as he saw the girls coming in from the corridor. "Finally! Someone who knows the meaning of the word fun!" Aaron snorted. "Of course I know!" Jack rolled his eyes. Ashley sighed." I know right! All Richenny has been doing is sitting quietly in the corner WATCHING the corridor. It's SOOO boring!" Jack nodded his head viciously. "Let's leave the brainiacs alone for awhile and hang out." Jack whispered as he pointed at the two poring over the blueprint. All Ashley did was roll her eyes and drag themselves to their post. Jack fished around in his pocket. "Cookie?" Ashley snatched it from his hand. "Don't mind if I do!" Jack laughed. "Half was supposed to be for me, Ash." He complained. She waved it in front of his face and flew up to the ceiling. "You want the other half?" He nodded. "You have to get it!" She laughed and he chased her around the room.  
WITH AARON AND RICHENNY  
Ok. No one was talking. Awkwardness was in the air. "So…" richenny said. "Why aren't we talking…?" She pondered. Aaron shrugged. "I guess we need to, uh, get to know each other better?" He questioned. A grin broke out on Richenny's face. "Ok. 20 questions style. Ill go first." She tapped her chin. "Favorite color?"  
"Brown. Hmm… favorite food?"  
"Bananas. Favorite-"  
"Wait, why?" Richenny laughed. "Because one time, Ashley and I were watching a show, and it bowed bananas coming out of demon's ears. She didn't want to eat bananas anymore, so I'd eat them in front of her. So, I took a liking to them."  
Aaron laughed. "Ok your turn."  
"Favorite-" she got cut off again by a laugh down the hallway. "What's that?" She asked Aaron cautiously and peeked around the corner. Aaron picked up the candle and Richenny grabbed her flashlight. They peeked around the corner to see a camera with spindly legs lazily strolling by. "What in the world is THAT?" She hissed. "Aaron had to wipe his glasses clean to make sure of what he was seeing. "I-I think it's a camera!" Aaron was surprised. "But what is a camera doing here?" Richenny crouched down and picked up a rock. "Well, that's the question, isn't it." Aaron grabbed her wrist. "Wait! It could have some valuable information! Throw it at its legs. I can take it apart easier with less damage. " she was about to throw it when she heard a yell down the hall. "KILL IT!" Oh no, she thought. Ashley and jack came bounding down the hall shout whispering a battle cry. In a flash, Richenny froze everything in the hall. She walked into the stilled time pocket and retrieved the camera. "See! No damage!" Aaron looked into the camera lens and waved at the screen. "Night night pitch! Sweet dreams!" He quickly got to work on disassembling the camera while Richenny retrieved the two guardians frozen in time. "So, what that?" Ashley inquired. "Camera." Jack came up and poked it. "What ya doing to it?" Aaron sighed. "I'm taking the film out, and trying to identify the machinery by checking the serials on the camera components." Jack huffed and blew a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, cause that was SOOO obvious." Aaron looked up, then quickly went back to his work. "Yeah, it kinda was."

**Aaron and Richenny siting in a tree**

**K.I.S.S.I.N.G.**

**First comes love**

**Then comes marriage**

**Then two autumn babies in a leaf carriage!**

**Hehe… oh Richenny's gonna kill me… What's that? You guys ship RARON too?! YESS! No, really guys? Do you ship Raron? Comment (if u want) if you ship Raron or not! (And Richenny, you aren't allowed to comment!)**

**~Ash :D**


	6. Technical difficulties

**HIII Richenny posting the new chapter! Beware, I quoted Sherlock in there somewhere, so look out for it! Now, on with the chapter!**  
"Wha-What the HECK! THEY JUST BROKE MY CAMERA!" Pitch pouted. "I stole it from the royal family too!" Wrath shrugged. "We still have the stuff recorded here in the telly." He patted the television affectionately. "Even my boy couldn't break in." Pitch wrapped his arm around wrath's shoulders. "See, I knew you'd be useful. Unlike vengeance over there who LOST MY CAMERA!" He emphasised that part very loudly. Vengeance winced while envy waved his hands in the air. "Woah! Calm down boss. The camera is code protected. They still wouldn't be able to open the film compartment without it. Wrath gaped at envy. "Y-you didn't set it up did you?" Envy nodded. "I put the password as-"  
"I am SHER locked." Aaron put the tape into the tv. "We're in." He looked around the film. "Let's see if we can look at this. Since it's such a complicated device, it goes videos of us to them, and it should show us feed of THEM if I enter the right code. Does anyone have a laptop?" Ashley raised her hand. "Ill get it!" She said and ran to her room. A few minutes later, she produced a blue and white laptop. "Here." Aaron inserted the footage and thy watched cautiously on the screen. "They'll never be able to open it." Envy said. Richenny snorted. "Well, that certainly went well." She scoffed. They looked over more footage. "Hmm… we need to get back at them!" Jack seethed. Ashley smirked. "What's the fun in that? We can send them FAKE footage." She suggested with a devilish smile. "How so?" She gathered them around and quickly explained what to do. They were going to stage a fight, making it seem like Jack all killed him. "I don't really like this plan, Ashley." Jack said cautiously. She waved it away. "Jack. It'll be fine. But remember. DON'T ACTUALLY HARM US. Ok? Cause if you get one scratch on me, ill punch your lights out, ok?" She said sweetly. He gulped. "Ready Aaron?" Jack called. Thumbs up from Aaron. "Ok, action!" Richenny mouthed. Ashley and Jack went at opposite hallways to walk towards each other. Jack "accidentally" bumped into her and into the wall. She shoved him lightly but Jack fell on purpose. "Watch it." She snapped. Richenny came in. "Woah, woah, woah! Watch out!" She so wrested them and they lightly pushed her away, but she ended up sprawled on the floor. Aaron gave them a thumbs up and Jack tried to blast them. He 'accidentally' missed and hit the window, putting a gentle frost-but making it look like a blast.

They sat there, shocked, while watching Frost try to kill his friends. Suddenly, pitch stood up and started clapping vengeance looked confused. "Did I do something boss?" Pitch grinned. "Oh, this is great! I knew the boy had it in him. Now only if he could turn on the big four. Is it Christmas? Cause my wishes are coming true!" Pitch turned to the other members of the dark. "Thank you, for being bumbling buffoons and allowing me to watch my dream come true. Welcome jackie my boy, to the dark side." Suddenly, wrath called out, "and we have COOKIES!" Pitch sighed. "Yes, we have cookies..."  
Aaron held up his hand." Ok, that's good, now... CUT!" Jack held out his hand to Ashley. "You alright?" Ashley looked at him and took his hand. "Actually, are you alright? I almost knocked out your teeth with that kick back there." He rubbed his jaw in memory of that jab to the face. "Yeah, um, remind me to NEVER let you wear steel toed boots when fake fighting." Ashley dragged him to the couch. "Oh come on frosty, At least I didn't get jabbed by that dagger." Richenny walked up beside them. "Yeah! Ashley almost gutted me!" Ashley shrugged and walked over to the kitchen to get some lemonade. Jack and Richenny looked at each other with pained expressions. "Never let her fake fight with sharpened weapons?" They shook hands. "Agreed." They plopped down on opposite couches. Ashley and Jack on one and Aaron and Richenny on the other. "I'm tired." She complained and rested her head on Jack's shoulder. She twirled her dagger in between her fingers, thinking about what the Dark were thinking. She sat up straight, almost hitting Jack in the face. "Let's check the footage! She exclaimed. She grabbed her laptop and Aaron and Richenny went behind the couch to watch the footage with Jack and Ashley. She typed in the code and rewinded the feed. It showed the Dark jumping up and down happy. "Welcome, Jackie boy, to the dark side." Pitch said as he watched the video of Jack trying to stab Ashley. She paused it. "Ok, if that was real, that would SERIOUSLY hurt." She noted. Jack laughed. "I wouldn't hurt you." He promised. "You better not. I'll break your face if you hurt her." Richenny said and laughed. He touched his face. "Don't hurt my bread and butter!" He whisper-screamed and Ashley laughed. "Ok. Back to footage." She said, biting her lip. "We have cookies!" Wrath shouted. Aaron face-palmed himself. "You have cookies." He said dryly. And as if to answer them, pitch said. "Yes. We have cookies."  
"Wait, Aaron?" Richenny interjected. "Where's the camera?" She shrieked.  
Aaron pulled her back down. "Calm down a bit. It's right here. I had to shut off the audio, and blindfold it so they don't see or hear us." He held up a hog tied camera. "Good grief, what's going on?" Asked a familiar Russian. "North! Your back!" Ashley got up and hugged the jolly warrior. "Did you guys chase off the darklings in Greece?" North sighed and leaned on the table. "TELL me about it. There were disheveled Grecians running around yelling 'daímonas! daímonas!' EVERYWHERE." Jack looked confused "uh..." Ashley whispered in his ear. "Demon" jack nodded. "Oh. Well that makes sense, they WERE darklings." Bunnymund came in and pointed at the television. "What's that mate?" Aaron showed him the camera. "Pitch has been spying on us. I sent him a false video though that contained a virus. " North looked at the television and read the captions. "We have cookies?"  
"Do you want to see the trick we pulled, north?" Ashley asked with a grin. He paused and rubbed his chin. "Ok…" he said finally. Jack hit play on the screen and North watched the fight. "It wasn't real, of course." Richenny said ad Ashley kicked Jack's face. "Shostakovitch! That looked pretty real to me." He said. Jack rubbed his cheek. "She didn't really kick me… well just a bit. And it hurt!"  
"It was your fault for letting me wear steel-toes boots!"  
"You kicked me!"  
"Jack, I'm always right! Don't argue."  
He huffed and Ashley hugged him. "Never forget it." She muttered in his ear. "Rimsy Korsakov! That was quite a fight you staged!" North exclaimed. "Well, it was worth it. Look at the Dark's reactions!" Aaron replayed the feed and the footage popped up. North laughed heartily. "Well, at least we know your not going to turn on us, right Jack?" Everyone turned to him. "Right?"  
He nodded quickly. "Of course! Um, north. You're probably tired. We'll clean up again and patrol the halls. Go rest!"

**Let's hope that jack doesn't go to the dark side! I just hope wrath doesn't eat all the cookies. OM NOM NOM! Grammatical or spelling mistakes are due to auto correct (curses!) and please review, favourite, and follow! New ch soon! By the way, do you guys ship Jashley? Please comment on it. I wanna see how Ashley will react after yelling RARON all obverse the place**


	7. Complaints

**Hey! So, Richenny posting, since Ashley is drawing the cover, (yay!) This is another cleanup scene Ashley wrote. For some reason, she likes throwing Raron around. Merp. :/**

Ashley groaned. "Why do we always have to clean up! Why can't we go and watch a movie, or have a snowball fight!" Richenny steered her to the broom and dustpan. "Because we always make messes. And we must be responsible and clean up after ourselves. Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Like being responsible will help us defeat the dark. It's like going to the beach and not swimming." Ashley jumped up. "Yeah! Why don't we go to the beach today!" Aaron and Richenny both said in unison, "I can't swim." Jack looked at them both with confusion. He grabbed both their arms. "Well, lets go and teach you guys!" Aaron turned jack around to the mop. "OH no! We are staying here and cleaning up." Ashley laughed. "Are you guys sure you are not related?" Richenny picked up a bucket of water and sponge. "Yes. Now get to work. Aaron?" He pointed to the workshop. "I'll be in there working on another camera bot." Ashley started protesting. "SEE. HE Doesn't do anything!" Richenny sighed. "He's making sure you aren't being spied on while you're going to the toilet by building a complicated contraption. I think that is working." Jack smirked and went on with mopping the floor. "I can do that." He muttered. Aaron walked into the workshop with a box of spare parts. "No you can't jack!" He yelled as he walked in. Ashley was rolling on the floor with laughter. "Burn!"

She piped down and started to sweep the floor. Once she and Jack were out of earshot, she started to talk to him. "Jack, what's up? Why are you always 'competing' with Aaron?" She asked. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I-I don't know. It just… comes out, I guess."

"Jack."

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Jack looked at him "I'm sure Ash." She held up her palms. "No need to be defensive." She smirked. "Let's get bak to work." She started to wipe up the windows from the frost, and when Jack wasn't looking, she started to draw on the window. "Whatcha drawin?" Jack suddenly materialized in the back of her. She yelped and jumped up. "Jack!" She smacked his arm. "Don't. Do. That. To. Me!" She cried. Then she quickly swiped her hand over the frost. But Jack blew on it and the frost appeared. It was a heart. He smiled and drew one underneath it. He almost laughed when he saw the words "I SHIP RARON!" In all caps. "I hope she'll stay the same." He muttered to himself and went to help her clean up.

**So. I'll post the next chapter, fix any errors, and will be watching out for any comments, faves, or follows! **


	8. Playtime!

**Yay! :D new chapter. Ashley forces us to the park, I dont wanna go. Lets see which method works best. Annoyance, whining, or trickery? Why not all of the above?**

"PPLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEE!" Ashley grabbed onto Richenny legged and ended up being dragged along the floor. "I REEAAALLLYYY WANT TO GO PLAY!" Aaron came in and stopped in his tracks. He gave her a questioning look. Then jack came in. "Can we please go to the park? Look! I'm even saying please!" Ashley nodded. "New accomplishments should be rewarded!" Aaron sighed and put the box down. "Can we spare a few hours though from taking watch?" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Richenny shrugged. "I think we can. Come, on. Only one hour there. Ok?" Ashley jumped up and down like an excited puppy and ran out the door with jack hovering beside her. Aaron came to stand next to Richenny, but almost fell asleep while walking. She hooked her arm through his and watched him yawn. "Have you been getting sleep lately?" He shook his head wearily. "Come on, I think some fresh air will do you very nicely." Aaron yawned again and abruptly stopped by a window. "What is it?" Richenny asked. "Do you mind if I change this?" He asked, pointing at a window. "Change wha- ASH-" Aaron shushed her. "Change it to this." He waved his hand over it melting the frost. Then, Richenny froze the space around it so the melting ice could take up a familiar shape. They both stood back to admire their work. "Jashley. Suits them very well, don't you think?" Aaron nodded. "But I think it needs something..." He sprinkled cinnamon in the water so the heart could look sparkly. "Perfect! I could just eat it up!"

They ended up at the park a few minutes later, via snow globe. Aaron and Richenny watched as Jack pushed a laughing Ashley on the swing. They ran back to them panting. "C'mon, have a little fun!" Ashley complained. "We're having perfect fun planning out tech designs here." Richenny said with an excellent poker face. Ashley whispered something to Jack and he blew a snowflake on Aaron's and Richenny's faces. They saw sparkles near their eyes and knew it worked. The four ran about the park, laughing and chasing each other. Aaron went on the slide with Richenny. Jack was being pushed by Ashley on the swings. After well over one hour, the four friends plopped down on the grass portion of the park, panting hard. "Now that" she looked at Jack. "Was fun." Aaron and Richenny looked at each other. "Jashley!" They whispered.  
"WHAT?!" Ashley and Jack yelped.  
"RUN!"

**Hehehe... :) To answer your questions, Yes, I ship Jashley, yes, cinnamon taste good, and yes, I think math is fun. Comment and review please! We love getting feedback on how to make this better! Well give shout outs to first comment too! Yay! By the way, this is Richenny.**


	9. Mayhem in Manhatten

**Hey hey heyyyyyy! It's Ashleyyyyyyy. Lol that rhymed ^_^ DID RICHENNY START SHIPPING JASHLEY?! Ok fine, SHIP RARON PEOPLE! :T anyway… moving on**.

Suddenly, the four heard a crash behind them. When they turned around, all they saw was the bottom of a bag. It was only a few seconds later when they tumbled out of the darkness to see sandman hovering over them. North was pacing back and forth and tooth was flittering about worriedly. Jack climbed out of the sack and grabbed his staff. Aaron climbed out after him repositioning his glasses. "Darklings?" He asked. Bunnymund nodded. "There were some sightings in Canada and Manhattan. Bloody creatures tore up the place I'm telling you. We'll split up. Four to each city. Ashley, Jack, Aaron, and Richenny. You four go to Manhattan. See what's up. We'll rendezvous back here in three hours. If your not here, then well come lookin for ya. Vice versa with us. See you back in three." And with those instructions, he tapped his foot and a hole appeared underneath. "WOAHHH!" They screamed and slid down the tunnel. They tumbled out and landed with a thud. Ashley got up and sat back down. "I'm dizzy." She muttered. Then she un sheathed her dagger from it's case at her belt. It grew three times the size of it's original size and was almost a sword. Jack retrieved his staff. Richenny aimed her bow. And Aaron got his Bo staff ready. "Guys?" Ashley said, and there was an echo. "There's something wrong." She stiffened as something rustled behind her. "It's quiet?" Aaron said. "Duh, caption obvious. THAT'S the problem. I've been here a couple of times and it's anything BUT quiet! The darklings probably threw the residents into nightmares!"

After they all made sure they had their phones with them, they split up. Ashley took the West portion, Jack North, Richenny South, and Aaron East. Jack kicked some swirling leaves from under him. Where has everybody gone? The place is downright deserted. He passed a television store. "What the..." The news anchors were asleep. Even a few camera men on the floor were twitching uncomfortably. His pocket started vibrating. "Er, jack, have you seen the news?" He nodded then realized he was talking into a phone. "Yeah, I'm watching a live broadcast right now. This is bad guys. Real bad." Ashley flew into a couple homes. She picked up a soggy kitten off the kitchen counter, and stopped a man from pouring more coffee on himself. "They're all having nightmares" she muttered pushing open a door. "But where are the things that gave them it?" Suddenly, a giant shape flung itself at her. "AAHH!" She quickly swished out her knife cutting the creatures throat. She watched as the darklings disintegrated into a pile of gray dust. "Disgusting" she said as she left the room. Finally! Some people were waking up. Maybe that's how you get rid of the nightmares! She quickly dialled Richenny's number. "I found a way to wake everybody up!" She heard a screech through the phone. "What was that?" She asked. There was silence for a few seconds before she answered. "Ok, I saw a couple darklings in the park. H-" Ashley sounded surprised. "A couple! Sounded like a whole flock following you!" Richenny panted. "Okay, more than a couple. Now, how do I wake up the sleepy heads?" Ashley laughed. "I never thought I'd hear that here." She heard a short laugh at the other end of the phone and then some jostling as if someone was running again. "Why? Ow. Is that funny?" Asked Richenny. Ashley ran over to find jack. "Didn't you know, New York is the city that never sleeps!"

"Jack?" She called out. "JACK!"  
"Ashley?!" She heard Jack call. "We found the darkling flock!"  
"Where?" Jack came into view. "Central Park!"  
"Let's go!"  
Jack contacted Aaron and thy met up in Central Park. "Where are they?" Ashley muttered. Something whooshed by her ear and she slashed blindly in the air. A whole army of darklings appeared behind her. Her eyes widened at the frightening sight of nightmares. They sprung into action, and she thought 'they're just bad dreams. Just bad dreams.' Jack froze one about to pounce on Ashley. Richenny froze time around the nightmares and killed most of them. Aaron used his bo-staff and whirled through a mass of darklings. Ashley's dagger morphed into a 3 foot silver sword and she swung for dear life. After each last one was defeated they stood, panting as the city began to wake up. "We-we better go home." Aaron suggested. Jack took a snow globe and they stepped into the magic portal.

They came back to norths workshop only to find to upturned and disheveled. "THE COOKIES!" Ashley yelled as she ran to the kitchen. "Really ash! Is that all you care about!" Jack yelled as he ran after her. Aaron was spinning in a circle examining the damage. "What could've done this?" Richenny came and stood next to him. "The real question, who?" Jack came and motioned for some help. "Ashley found all the elves and yetis tied up in the basement. They're tied up real good." Suddenly, Aaron's eyes grew wide and he ran into the workshops main building room. "RICHENNY!" He shrieked. He was pacing in circles muttering no to himself. "What is the-" she stopped dead in her tracks as her gaze shifted to an empty box. "NOOOO!" She started shaking Aaron. "No! They-" Aaron nodded. "I know. This is bad." Ashley came in with a jar of cookies. "What's wrong? I heard yelling all the way downstairs. Jack shrugged and gave her a confused look. "I don't know. Ask those two." Aaron and Richenny looked at them suddenly realising they were there. They came over and shook them viciously. "THE DRAMERICIUM IS GONE!" They yelled in unison. Ashley put the cookies down. "Ok, calm down. The what is gone?" Jack pushed Aaron into a chair only to have him spring out again. "We created a DARKLING detector so we could track the darks movements and actions. The thing is-" Richenny got up and started talking. "We needed a DNA sample to be able to accurately" Aaron paced around a bit. "Locate, and verify their position." He finished. Ashley's mouth was hanging open. "You two are REALLY sure you aren't related?" The two frantically turned to face her. "Focus!" They said again at the same time. Ashley huffed. "Soo." Jack crossed his arms. "If the dark have it, assuming they were here of course, why would they need to track their own darklings?" Aaron shook his head. "They don't. It's a-" Richenny sat down with a worried face. "Tracker that relies on DNA. All you need-" Aaron sighed and sat next to her"is one lock of hair, skin, or cell, and you-" Jack and Ashley nodded in recognition. "Can follow anyone, anywhere." They nodded their heads. "Precisely." They said in unison. Ashley held up her hands. "Will you two stop that?" She asked wincing. "Stop what?" Ashley stomped her foot. "That creepy copy cat thingy you're doing." Aaron and Richenny looked at each other. "I do not think-" Richenny started. "That we have done anything wrong." Aaron finished. She jumped up and down pointing at them accusingly. "That too! Agh!" They glared at her as she stomped around them. "Focus!" Jack winced as they spoke and shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you two are related." He muttered. "Jack..." He held up his hands in defence. "I know, I know. Focus. Sorry RARON!" They got up slowly. "Oh, you better-" Richenny started walking towards him. "Run frosty!" Aaron said as he chased jack across the room. "RARON!" Ashley yelled, laughing at jack. "RUN!" Ashley sprinted away from the two menacingly charging at her. "Definitely so NOT creepy!" She muttered with a smile.

**Yeah… DIEEEE DARKLINGS! K bye! **

**~Ash**


	10. Kidnapping is illegal, You Know!

**Hey! Its Richenny! I'm posting the next chapters, and am hoping some people are actually reading our story. You know what, why don't you just read.**

"Urgh. Richenny, is this really necessary? We actually DIDN'T make the mess this time!"  
"Well, we still have to clean up. The yetis an else are in no shape to help. Plus the elves would hurt more than help." Ashley sighed and continued to sweep up all of the debris on the floor. Richenny was really stressed out, and she knew she should be worried too. They had to watch out. One mistake, and the result would be fatal. Like, end the world fatal. "Jack? Come help me here please?"  
"Comin Ash."  
He arrived and put his chin on her shoulder. "Yea?"  
"Can you freeze up the nightmare sand? It'll be easier to burn."  
"Burn? Yeah ok." He froze the nightmare sand on the furniture. "Richenny! I need to burn up this furniture. It's damaged beyond repair anyway." She called out to her. "Wait, what is it?"  
"Huh? Oh it's a chair."  
"Yeah ok. Burn it." A flame ignited on her palm and she set the sand ablaze. It burned and she blasted it with water. "I bloody hate this nightmare sand!" She huffed. "So do I." Jack said. "Let's just get this over with." And they burned the rest of the sand on the furniture. "Well the Yetis have something new to do."  
"What?"  
"Build new furniture."

"After all that glue we used..." Richenny thought. Suddenly, Aaron came up to her. "I've overrode the signal. I can access the location, but its nowhere I'm familiar with." She saw him grimace as he opened up the tracking signal. The blip on the screen was in a question mark as big as the laptops window. "Probably off of this dimensional plane all together." He muttered as he clicked on the shrink button. "Hey! Guys!" Ashley yelled out from across the hall. "Are you going to help or what?" She came in carrying two boxes of broken wood. "Woah there ash!" Jack swooped over here grabbing the top box. "Here, let me help." Richenny walked forward with intention to help. "Here, I'll go and grab the re-" suddenly, Aaron grabbed her wrist. "Wait." He hissed. "I need to give you something." He took out a long slim box. Inside was a necklace with a silver oak tree containing an orange gem in the middle hanging on a silver chain. He reached up to brush her hair aside, but awkwardly stepped back. "You don't mind..." She held it in her hands and admired the way it shined. "It's beautiful. But, why?" Aaron reached up behind her and clasped it around her neck. "There's a camera and tracking device inside the gemstone I've installed. Just activate it by pressing it down." She lightly pressed the orange button, and heard a click. He took out a smaller box and opened it revealing a matching silver bracelet. "It's a watch" and he flipped the clasp that held down the gem. "And a communicator." He pressed the button. "I've made another set for myself so we could talk." He pushed back his sleeve to show a matching bracelet and pulled out a matching necklace. Ashley whispered from behind a couch to jack. "Look! He's giving her a bracelet. That's sweet!" Jack huffed. Probably showing off he thought. But then again, maybe he should do the same for Ashley. Like make her something special. He didn't feel that way towards her, did he? I mean they've been besties since, but maybe he did. He caught Ashley looking at him out of the corner of his eye. He just laughed and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. We've got stuff to do." Ashley nodded and followed him out into the kitchen. "RARON!" She whisper shouted as she walked out. Richenny pointed to the two spying on them. "What shall we do about them?" She asked. Aaron held up a pair of pliers. "I'm not too keen on giving jack a necklace, you know..." She laughed and stood up." Okay. I've got that. Down. But what about Ashley?" He stood up and showed her a purple blue gemstone. "I have the main part wired in. I just need to make another one, then wire them into another gem. Jack, I have no idea how to go about him." Richenny laughed and helped him clean up. "Let's get to it then!" She said as she pulled out a screwdriver.

Richenny started to work on the half-finished necklace and Aaron started making the bracelet. "Gods, this is hard!" Richenny exclaimed, putting down her pliers. "But the necklace is done. Her pendant on the necklace is a camera. I don't think people would suspect it as a REAL camera."

"Perfect. I'm still working on the bracelet, though. It's a bow pendant. She likes bows right?"  
"She loves them. Oh! And I have an idea for Jack."  
"Tell me."  
"Well, we could also give him a watch, and for the second one, maybe a pair of fake glasses?" She suggested. Aaron nodded. "That's reasonable. Let's just hope Jack likes fake frames."

"Jackkkkkk!"  
"Yes Ashley?"  
"This is hard."  
"Not really."  
"For me it is!"  
"Fine ill help you."  
"He set down the tools and went to help set back up the drapes. She sat on the stool and let jack do the whole thing. "Thanks Jack!" She chirped and floated off the stool. Realizing what she did, he shook his head. "You cunning little-" she raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." He laughed. "You are a sneak, Miss Ashley!" He said. She giggled lightly. "Why thank you Mr Frost." Suddenly, music started to play. "Out of all those things that got ruined, the freaking SPEAKERS survived?!" Ashley snapped. Aaron and Richenny were hiding behind the speakers up in the rafters, trying to re wire the speakers to play a song. Finally, Richenny got it hooked up to a station. Suddenly, it started to blare a song, nearly deafening them. "A thousand years." Richenny said to Aaron. "Perfect." They looked down at Ashley and Jack who were awkwardly standing in the middle of the room. "It's not working!" Richenny hissed. "I know!" Aaron dropped down behind Jack and gave him a little push, sending him spiraling to Ashley. "Woah!" She almost toppled over from the sudden wait. Jack straightened and blushed. Then Aaron smirked and resumed his hiding place. "Um…" he stuttered.  
'Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises…  
How to be brave.'  
Jack stared at Ashley.  
'How can I love?  
When I'm afraid…'  
Just as Ashley put her hands around his neck and Jack's arms on her waist, the room turned pitch black. "PITCH!" Jack yelled into the darkness. "Ah Jackie." They heard an ominous voice say. "I'm glad to see that you've decided to join us."

**Darn it. Pitch is back! Keep on reading, commenting, and following! This is just getting started!**


	11. BORREEEEDDDDD

**Richenny here... And yeah. I'm not good with with author notes and stuff, but Ashley wrote half, and so did I. So... Just read.**

"Show your face you dirty scoundrel!" Ashley started yelling around the room. "I prefer to skip round trip flights. Prevents jet lag. That way, I can keep my face perfect." Jack started to swish his staff around. "Not until I'm done with it! Get out here!" They heard a laugh reverberate around the room. "Don't you get it boy? I'm not coming to you. You'll have to come with me!" Aaron scrambled around his pocket for something. Richenny heard a soft scratch, and watched him light a candle. "Where'd you get that!" She hissed. Aaron patted his pocket affectionately. "Bigger on the inside." He whispered. "Now, help me light up the room." They sneaked around strategically placing candles until the room had a soft Erie glow. Jack saw them out of the corner of his eye and kept pitch talking. Villains sure like to spill the beans before they kill you. "Anyways, how does dancing with a girl count as something evil?" There was silence for a while before pitch answered. "I don't know. Vengeance just pressed the button to early." They heard "sorry boss..." Echo around the room. Pitch spoke again. "Oh, and I have to thank you're little engineers over there for letting me um... Borrow the dramicon." Ashley heard them mutter "Dramaricium!" While they continued to light the room. Pitch sighed. "Yeah, the whatever thing let me find your little guardian squad, and distract the big four!" Pitch laughed again. "I hope your vacation is over Jack, because its time to get to work!" He squealed with delight. "Time to join the dark side jackie!" Three dark figures emerged from the shadows. One of them started talking. "You'll like it, although the cookies aren't as great." Aaron sighed and pointed him out to Richenny. "My dad ladies and gentlemen..." Wrath winced as pitch bellowed at him. "SHUT UP WRATH!" He hung his head. "Sorry boss. " Ashley was pumped up. "That's right! Revenge may be sweet, but angel cake is even sweeter!" Vengeance glared at Ashley. She responded by sticking her tongue out, blowing a raspberry, and wiggling her fingers. "Sweet, oh am I sweet!" She said, laughing at his face. "Oh that's it..." And he went charging at her. Only to land flat on his face. Jack loomed over him and kicked his side. "Nobody hurts her." Vengeance grabbed his ankle. Ashley smacked him hard on the head. "Exactly."

Pitch sighed. "Hmm. I guess we won't be able to persuade you. What about the newbie then?" Everyone turned to look for the fall spirit. "Aaron?" He appeared behind envy and clubbed him in the back. "No thanks." He said. "I find evil stupidly boring." Wrath grabbed his javelin and swung it at his head. "Let's change that." Richenny kicked him in the stomach. "No, still boring!"

And then it was time for action. Jack sprung out at Pitch swinging his staff in an icy rage. "Ill never join you, PITCH!" Jack shouted. "Yeah!" Ashley chimed in. "Who would join a guy who wears a black dress? Oh yeah. 3 guys. Dumb, dumber, and dumbest." She lashed out insults like a whip. "Oh, you are getting it now, girl." Pitch and Vengeance charged at her. Ashley lit her hands and hot fire at them. "Owwww!" Pitch yelped and sucked on his finger. "Oh I'm sorry, dad!" She cooed. "Let me help you." She blasted them with a water blast so hard, it would of blown a humpback whale clear out of the ocean. Meanwhile, Richenny and Aaron were battling their dads. "Dad! Over here." Richenny taunted, dodging her dad's failing strikes. "Argh!" He finally got here in the back. "You guys are pathetic!" Wrath and Envy sneered. "Pathetic?!" Richenny screamed. "Look at you colleagues!" Aaron added. "Ashley just beat the cookies out of her dad and Pitch!" To prove their point, pitch got up, groaned, and staggered then fell on his face. "Yeah, but we're still here!" Envy retorted weakly. "Oh shut it dad." Richenny snapped and whacked him upside the FACE. "ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS! You will join us! And we will do ANYTHING." Wrath reached out to grab Aaron, but grabbed Richenny instead. "Like I said, we'll do ANYTHING." He disappeared. "Richenny!" Aaron screamed and lunged, but he was gone. Back with Pitch, he got up and walked weakly towards Jack. "My boy, we will go to desperate measures to get you on our side. Like forcing, you would say." Ashley shook her head. "Ill NEVER let you take Jack!" She screamed. Pitch laughed. "Who said anything about Jack?" Vengeance grabbed her and disappeared. "ASHLEY!" Jack screamed. "Bye bye, Jack. You have 24 hours until your friend and your girlfriend disappear. Tic Tock…"

**Bad pitch. BADDD! '****_Tick tock goes the clock. __And all the years they fly.__Tick tock and all too soon, __Your love will surely die!' _Recognise_?_**


	12. Genius!

**Yeah! New chapter! it's Richenny here, posting a new chapter, and fail at authors notes. Oops. :**/ **Ashley and I alternated writing paragraphs.**

"One day!" Aaron muttered to jack as he ran over. "What do we do now?" Jack picked up his staff? "Well, it's obvious isn't it! We go after him! You can search-" Aaron stopped him from rushing out the door. "Wait, we could always use a tracking device." Jack shook his head. "No time to build a new dragincon! We'll just form a plan on the way!" Aaron looked him in the eye. "It's a DRAMERICIUM! Anyways, I already built another tracking device. Never rush into battle without a plan. And always have a plan B jack." Jack looked confused. "But, you were with us the whole day! How could you have built one so fast!" Aaron smiled and pushed back his sleeve exposing his bracelet, and pulled out the necklace. Jack was still confused. "Didn't you give those to Richenny?" Aaron nodded. "There is a tracking device implanted in the gem" he said pressing it down. Jack smirked. "So you can stalk her?" Aaron rolled his eyes. "NO, she agreed beforehand. We can follow the signal." They jumped out the door and rode on the wind. "Careful!" Jack said as Aaron's warm air mass brushed against jacks cold cloud. "You'll start a tornado!" He looked at the green blips on Aaron's bracelet. "Hey, you didn't make one for Ashley did you?" Aaron shook his head. "No, Richenny and I were working on it when the dark ambushes the workshop." Jack was disappointed. "Oh. But what if we get split up?" Aaron sighed. "That's what these were for jack! It's like spy gear. There's a camera, tracking device, watch, and communicator. I didn't get to make another set quick enough though, so you'll have to stick with these." He pulled to walkie talkies out of his pocket. Jack grabbed them. "Give one to Ashley when you find her. And make sure the antenna doesn't stick out." Jack pointed them at his pockets. "How did they fit in there?" Aaron pushed up his glasses and gave him a sly smile. "They're bigger on the inside." He swerved around a tree. "Alright, turn left for another mile. They're in Dublin." Jack stared at his hoodie. Are my pockets bigger on the inside? he thought. Aaron caught him staring. "No jack." Jack stopped. "Creepy much?" He just laughed and zoomed forward.

"UGH! Dadddddd this is so boring!" Ashley complained annoyingly. "Why don't we pull off a good fight, huh? Then richenny and I could give you an your goons a good beating and get our of here." Ashley said brightly. Vengeance groaned and put his hands over his ears. "MAKE HER STOPPPP!" He said. "Ill gag her." Envy muttered. He came close to the cage where she was sitting with Richenny. "Oh heck no." She threw a knife at him and he barely dodged it. "Haha, yeah, NO." She snapped.

"You know Ashley, this isn't gonna help our positioning much." Richenny whispered when all the watch guards were snoring in their chairs. "I know, but hear me out." Ashley took a rock and placed it next to her shoe. "The shoe, is us. If we could set fire to the rock, the guards,then we'll have a clear path out." Richenny face palmed herself when she finished explaining. "We'd burn too you know. And, this is cast iron metal. Even if you got close to one of the guards to burn him alive, how would we get out? Because someone would probably be too busy looking for a ounce of water too listen too us." Ashley sat down in the corner. "You and your logic." She huffed. Suddenly there was a small little flash. Richenny looked down and saw her bracelet blinking. She quickly pressed it and started speaking to Aaron on the other end. "Hey, we've locked onto your position. Don't move." She rolled her eyes and sent live feed of the cell. "Um, as you can see, there is a small chance of us going anywhere. Anyways, where are we?" Aaron cleared his throat and told her to log onto the GPS. "Dublin. Do you have any idea where pitch or the dark meet up?" Ashley heard Richenny muttering to herself when she turned around. "Hey. You going crazy? I know I'm not much company, but-" She crawled towards her. "Main hall. And don't be late. I know, we'll meet u there. Bye." Ashley peered suspiciously over her shoulder. "Why are you talking to a rock?" Aaron ended the call. He turned to find jack close to bursting with laughter. "What?" Jack started spluttering in the air. "Bye. I expected some air kisses right then and there." He rolled around a bit then wiped his eyes. Aaron frowned. "What?" Ashley's there. She doesn't know what the bracelet does, and probably thinks there is something going on between you two." Aaron frowned. "Shut up ice boy." And with an excellent poker face, he pushed him off the cloud. But don't worry, he landed on a sheep. After falling through a barn roof, and a giant mound of hay. Aaron wiped his hands on his jeans. "I think I'll leave you and that sheep alone for a while"

"Argh! When are the guys going to get here?!" Ashley exhasperated after Richenny explained what her jewelry could do. "Hello, girls." Pitch, Envy, and Vengeance appeared. "It's time to… straighten things out." He thrust out his hand to the cage and black tendrils of nightmare sand sprung up and held them tight. "PITCH! YOU-" she was cut off by a gag-surely screaming more insults behind that bloody blockade. "What are you going to do to us!?" Richenny demanded. Envy spoke up. "Persuasion, my dear daughter. It's to get Jack and Aaron on our side. Starting with you." And with that, a special serum with dark sand was injected into Richenny's and Ashley's squirmy arms, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't fight it. "It's ok, Ashley. Don't fight the dark. It will all be better." And everything turned pitch black.  
Ashley and Richenny woke up to a black pit, sleeping in cots. Ashley's colorful clothing turned shades black and white. Richenny's pretty shirt was a dark gray. Their hair had turned midnight black. Richenny's eyes turned green. Ashley's turned into a deep yellow. "Daddy?" She called out and Vengeance appeared. "What is this place?" She asked. He turned to both of them. "This is your new home, where you will be safe from those guardians and be trained to kill."

"Come on, come on, come on..." Aaron was frantically flittering all over the place trying to pinpoint the location. Jack grabbed him and tried to hold him still. "Calm down. We. Will. Find. Them." Aaron nodded and pointed to wards some misty mountains high above the village. "They're over there." Jack rubbed his hands together. "Cold, desolate, perfect huh?" Aaron landed near the foot of the great rock. "You know we're walking into a trap right?" Jack grinned. "Makes it all the better!" Jack rushed in head first into the mouth of the cave. Aaron held up his hand to say something, but abruptly closed it when jack bounced off of a shimmering door. Jack rubbed his chin. "Invisible huh!" He looked at the door bait and pointed out a keypad. "Look! There's some sort of number code!" He pressed in his birthday. "Well, now I know I'm not ancient." He said as he pointed out several other empty spots. He sighed and threw up his hands in despair. "This'll take all day!" He noticed Aaron scratching at an engraved W. "Wrath..." He muttered. Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, who else?" Aaron punched in 42 or so numbers. Jack looked over to see what he was doing. "Pi." Aaron explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jack glanced at the numbers. "But it says 3.141592... Oh. How did you know?" Aaron pointed at his own face. "Hello! Genius!" He pointed at the W. " son!" Jack huffed. " The numbers." Aaron pushed his glasses up and clasped his hands together. " Pi is infinite, so this code could've gone on forever. However, 42 is the third primary pseudo-perfect number, its The atomic number of molybdenum, and a Magic number used by programmers, the Messier object M42, the magnitude 5.0 diffuse nebula in the constellation Orion, also known as the Orion Nebula, In Japanese culture, the number 42 is considered unlucky because the numerals when pronounced separately — "shi ni" (four two) — sound like the phrase, unto death, and -" Jack held up his hands with a boggled expression. "Never mind. Remind me to NEVER let me ask you to explain something sciency again." Aaron nodded. "Mind you, Richenny can give SOME lecture on why benzoic acid is non-polar. Boy I love her." Jack snickered. "Raron." He whispered. Aaron stabbed him in the stomach with his bo staff. "That was obviously a figure a speech." Jack hobbled next to him. "Sure it was." Aaron glared at him. Eager to change the subject, he asked, "where does an Irishman learn how to use a bo staff?" Aaron motioned to his face while walking forward. "Genius!" Suddenly, an arrow flew by jacks head almost decapitating him. "Ambush!" He yelled as he ran towards the light. Except, there wasn't any. "So glad you could join us." Ashley said as she slid out of the shadows. "It was so dark and cold here. It's perfect." Richenny appeared behind Aaron grabbing his arm. "Oh, don't struggle." She flashed her new green eyes at him. "It won't help you." Ashley grabbed her dagger and held it close to Jack's cold throat. "Ice boy over here will surely melt if you do." She winked and showed new rows of sharp teeth. When they arrived at Pitch's office, he whistled and lifted up the catches chins. "Perfectly real, intact, and fast. I congratulate myself for creating Darkling injections. They've worked out beautifully!" Jack squirmed and glared at him. "What do you want with us? More minions?" He laughed in his face. "Because we know how to fight pitch." Pitch smirked. "Yes, I'm so afraid now. Envy! Get the syringes ready! We have a new batch to bake…Shut up! Yes! I said that as a figure of speech!… No wrath! We are NOT making cookies!" He turned back to Aaron and sighed. "For a thin man, he sure has an obsession with cookies!" Aaron looked at Jack then back to Pitch. "Can jack and I speak to you ALONE. " he said, glaring at the 5 towering behind him. Pitch waved them away. "Sure. You won't be going anywhere." Jack nodded. "Plan B?" He whispered. Aaron nodded. Pitch looked suspicious. "Brownies?" He asked. Jack nodded his head. " I had to make sure we hid the brownies from the elves." Pitch nodded his head. "Yes. Sugar high elves are the most dangerous thing to ever walk the earth. Now what is it?" He asked fingering his sleeve. "A question." Jack asked standing in front of Aaron. Aaron sat down behind him, and started quietly taking pics of the cell to send to north and the others. Dublin. Mountain. Help. He texted to them hoping they would answer. Cause then they would be doomed if they didn't. 'But hey, worse comes to worse, I can always live off cinnamon.' "Aaron." Jack said interrupting his thoughts. "What did you want to say about joining the dark." Aaron looked pitch in the eye. 'Come on, we rehearsed this on the way here.' He blinked. "I have a proposition to make. Hear me out?" He inquired raising his eyebrow. Pith leaned back in his chair. "Please don't say cookies. I've had enough about that from your father." Aaron shrugged. "Mother never let him have sweets." Jack blinked trying to keep a straight face. 'Oh, That is just irritating. He shrugs way to much. Argh! This isn't about Aaron's shrugging! This is about curing the girls and GETTING THE FLIP OUT OF HERE. Oh, while stopping the dark, too of course.' He scolded himself. "Pitch? What exactly did you do to Ashley and Richenny?" Jack asked carefully. Pitch laughed. "Them? Richenny! Ashley!" The two melted out of the shadows among the walls and stepped into view. "Yes uncle?" They asked sweetly. "UNCLE?!" Aaron and Jack yelped. Richenny turned to Aaron. "Yes, he is my uncle. And daddy, Uncle Wrath, and Uncle Vengeance has taught is to destroy you and the guardians." Richenny replied, lifting up Aaron's chin with her finger. "Richenny! Ashley! Stop fraternizing with the people we want to kill!" Pitch snapped. Ashley smirked and walked back over to Pitch. "You see, boys, I've injected a darkling serum into their veins and allowed nightmares into their blood. The only way to get rid of it is to make them remember feeling. Their past as a guardian. Anger, sadness, or love even. Feeling. Memories. How to see the precious LIGHT again. But unluckily for you, THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" Pitch laughed. "Yo, boss! Want a cookie?" Wrath appeared in the doorway. Pitch laughed. "Sure! Celebratory cookie!" Aaron and Jack watched helplessly as they cheered along with their brainwashed friends.

"Aaron. There's no use. We're not getting out of here." Jack groaned. Aaron went up to his dad. "Can I have a cookie?" Wrath shrugged and handed him a jam filled one. Jack rolled his eyes. Now I know where the shrugging comes from. Like father like son. Jack came up to Aaron and tried to talk to him in the corner of their cage. Wrath came up to listen, but got shooed away by a jet of ice. "Do you know If the others are coming?" He asked. "Shush." Aaron started typing in a bunch of numbers. "I'm giving them the entry code, but warning them to bring a light. And ask sandman some questions." Jack glared at wrath again who was trying to sneak up on them. "Go away. Trying to comfort cinnamon boy over here." Aaron punched jacks arm. He winced and turned to wrath "See. Lethal." Aaron sighed and turned back to the key code. This'll be a long wait.

"Uncle! When will we get to destroy the guardians?! I hate waiting!" Ashley huffed and Richenny nodded. "Yeah! I've been sharpening my arrows here!" To prove her point (ha ha), she held up a bronze arrow a little too close to Pitch's face. "When they get here!" Pith hissed. "Now go and do whatever." He said. They rolled their eyes and continued sharpening their weapons. "Ugh. Want to see the captives?" Richenny suggested, boredom dripping from her words. Ashley shrugged. "Yeah ok." She said and grabbed her black dagger. "Bring your arrows!" She suggested and they walked down the corridor to find the guards asleep. Ashley took two fingers and whistled, waking them up. "What kind of guards are you?! Out! We'll watch them ourselves!" She snapped and they scampered out. "Uncle? Your shift is over. You can go now." She said sweetly. He nodded and patted both of their heads before leaving. But something felt off to Ashley. She didn't know if Richenny felt it too, but it sort of felt like she knew Jack… from a long time ago. "Jack?" She asked, but voice sounded different. It didn't have Pitch's little accent. It sounded powerful. She almost stumbled down from all the power reverberating off of it. Inside the cage, Jack ran up to the front. "Aaron! Did you hear that?! She-she said my name! In her voice! She's trying to get out! We have to make them remember!" Jack excitedly. Aaron held up his palms. "Woah. Slow your role man. What?"

**Duh! Jack, you must learn to listen to the plan. And not ruin into dangerous situations head first. So yeah. ouch. And Aaron, shorten up your answers. Jacks head will explode soon with all the info you are packing in there. Sheesh. (I know. I'm yelling at myself. I wrote that long explanation and am starting to question if it'll help or not.) *shrug.* oh well. ^_^**

**(I probably shoulda shortened this… oh it's Ashley! Ok bye)**


	13. Remembering the Good Times

**Hey hey hey ROTG peopleeeessss! It's Ashley! And the story is about to end in a few chapters :( sorry (well I'm sorry to the people who actually read it…. Anyway! On to the story… **

Richenny looked strangely at Ashley and restrung her bow. "Something up with the captives? Ice boy over there looks ready to burst." Aaron looked over at Jack. "Who, jack? He's just hungry. Maybe you should grab something for us to eat? Don't want us to starve." She squinted at him and left the room. "Don't fraternize with the captives." She told Ashley. Ashley nodded and sat down on one of the stools. "You look familiar. Do I know you?" Jack nodded viciously like a puppy waiting for his jingle toy. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost! We danced together!" he grasped her hands. "Ashley, come on. SUGAR!" Suddenly, Ashley gasped and turned back into that joyful, jumpy girl they recognized. She spit into the trash. "Stupid dark ruined my sense of taste. Everything tasted like bread. Jack! Aaron! Here, I'll let you out. Where's Richenny?" Suddenly she heard the door open as the two guardians climbed out of their cage. "Ashley! They're out! I told you not to talk to them! Now I must destroy you too!" She took out her dagger and started sparring with Ashley mercilessly. "Aaron! Make her remember!" Jack shouted as he jumped in to assist Ashley. "Bu-but how! She doesn't remember anything! Look!" He started yelling out inventions like dramericium and camera bot but she didn't even glance at him. "She's already to far gone! She can't even remember me! Come on! Schematics!" Ashley turned around and smiled at him. "Kiss her!" Aaron started spluttering. "What! How will that help!" Jack grinned at him. "Come on. You heard the girl." Richenny and Aaron both turned to look at him. "What?" They said in unison. Jack took the chance to jab at her. Aaron stood gaping at Ashley. "What? I- what!" Ashley smiled. "Don't just stand there cinnamon boy! KISS HER!" She yelled. Aaron turned to face Richenny and he grabbed her waist and crashed his lips on hers. "Raron for the win!" Ashley and Jack whispered and fist-bumped. They watched as Richenny's eyes slowly turned brown as she closed her eyes and her hair's color draining out to dark brown. The kiss lasted for two minutes. And during that two minutes, Ashley and Jack started chanting "Raron", got tired, then got grossed out. Suddenly, Pitch, Wrath, Envy, and Vengeance burst into the room. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Envy roared at the sight of his daughter kissing Aaron and the captives out of their cages. "Your reign is over!" Jack shouted and threw an ice blast at them. "Oh and by the way, Im NOBODY'S puppet." Ashley smirked and lit her hands on fire. Her dad shrieked at it as she lit a spark at his foot. She face palmed herself. "Really dad? Really?"  
"Hey I died in a fire!"  
"And your about to die AGAIN!"  
Everyone took on their dads and Jack took on Pitch. Jack dodged nightmare sand and laughed. "Oh Pitch. You're getting rusty. Plus, we have reinforcements." As is on cue, the guardians popped out of portals and joined the fight. Bunny and Jack fought back to back. "I see you've broken yer Sheila outta the spell, eh mate?" Bunny managed to ask. "Hey!" Jack said and sliced through a nightmare. "Uh oh. More darklings!" Richenny yelped and fought with Ashley. "We can take them! Be brave!" She smiled and showed her normal teeth. Then she sang a sonic shock wave over the sea of darklings and destroyed them. "RICHENNY! Stop time!" She shouted. Richenny held up her watched and all time stopped out them. They slowly made their way around the room. Ashley lit another fire by her father's foot. Richenny stuck a javelin in her dad's foot and shot an arrow that lodged itself in Wrath's leg. Ashley set water hovering over Pitch. Richenny looked over at Ashley. "Care to do the honors?" She smirked. "Thought you'd never ask." She sang out another song wave and shattered the time spell. Everything took place. Ashley's dad was running around in circles screaming, Richenny's dad was hopping around in pain, Pitch was soaked and his feet were frozen solid, and Wrath was wailing in pain. The seven guardians and fall spirit loomed over him. "Tis over Pitch." North said. "Please! Don't hurt us! We'll give you cookies!" Wrath begged. "Well, where your going wont hurt as much as you have hurt us." Aaron sneered. "Bye dad." Aaron, Ashley, and Richenny said as Bunny opened a hole. But not before Ashley gave Vengeance another good SMACK on the head. "What?" Pitch and then stared at her. "Something to remember me by-a huge lump on his head." She smirked. "Now, let's send you BACK under the bed-AGAIN." She dumped gasoline on him and lit fire. "Bye Pitch!" Try chorused. "THIS WON'T BE THE LAST TIME YOU-OW HOT!" He screeched and got sucked into the bed frame. Sandy clapped joyously and spread dram dust over the remaining fear creatures and they turned into wonderful dreams-dolphins for Jack, candy for Ashley, bananas for Richenny, cinnamon for Aaron, Carrots for bunny, candy canes for North, Teeth for Tooth, and pillows for sandy. They watched the sand land on the ruins before them. "Ashley?" She turned to face Jack and he hooked his staff around her waist. Her eyes opened wide as he led her out into the hall and whispered something in her ear. "Yes! I'll do it!" She jumped up and hung her arms round his neck as she planted a kiss on him. Jack smiled through it and kissed her back. Aaron raised his eyebrow and pulled Richenny close. "I hope no one hears her. She's as happy as...well she's really happy." He wrapped her arms around her waist and watched jack chase Ashley in the sunset. " I think I'll ask her what happened. Wait here." Richenny froze everyone except Ashley and herself. "He didn't ask you to marry him did you?" She asked incredulously. Ashley slapped her arm. "No! I'm now officially his girlfriend! Yay!" They jumped up and down for a while before realizing the others were still frozen. "Uh oh. I'll go down and unfreeze everyone. Congrats Jashley!" She yelled as she walked back. "Jack and I will be taking a different route. See you in a bit?" Richenny grinned. "Sure." She walked back and hooked her arms with Aaron's. He raised his eyebrows and waited for an answer. "Well..." Richenny smirked. "Jashley." He laughed then lurched forward as bunny jumped between them. "Got the girl then mate? I heard you two shared a little..." He made a kissy sound. They blushed. "Shut up bunny! Anyways, Jack got the 'Sheila' too. " Bunny smirked. "Yeah! I know! Heard them a mile away!" Yeah... Ashley can be quite the screamer. But hey, at least she was happy. Aaron smiled and had the Easter guardian ambushed by leaves so they could get away. "After you?" Aaron motioned towards a path through the woods. "Race ya!" And she ran off leaving him in the dust. He smiled and shook his head. "No fair!"

**I PUT RARON IN IT! I REGRET NOTTTHHHINNNGGGGGG! Well actually-I regret letting Richenny put Jashley ship in there ._.**

**~Ash**


	14. The Spirit Festival

**;-; last chapter before the epilogue! Sorry thus is short :\ oh we'll… it's the last chapter.**

"Ash? You wanna help each other with outfits?"  
"Yeah sure, c'mon in!" She held the door in for Richenny. "I'm gonna wear black jeans, a black cardigan, and a blue tunic. Yea?" Richenny nodded. "I'm wearing a plaid button down, jeans, and converse"  
"Let's get ready then help each other with accessories. K?" She nodded and then came back five minutes later. "Hey! Can u help curl my hair?" She nodded and they talked jewelry. "Owl necklace, blue earrings, hair down, straight." Ashley nodded. "Perfect! Believe bracelet, snowflake necklace, and diamond earrings?" Richenny nodded. "K! Let's get it!" Richenny raced to get the jewelry box and they accessorized. Ashley heard a soft knock on her door. "Ash? You ready?" "Yeah Jack! I'm coming!" She called back and opened the door. He smiled and took her hand. "You look beautiful." He whispered. She giggled. "You don't look bad ya self, frostbite." She said and pecked his cheek. And it was true. He traded his blue hoodie ad brown pants for a blue shirt, black jacket, and jeans. He also wore shoes. SHOES! Jack had the yetis make him blue and black shoes. Aaron stopped by to get Richenny, too. "Hey." He said and she laced her hand with his. "Let's go, cinnamon boy." She laughed and pulled him along behind Ashley and Jack. "Where are we going?" He laughed "Its a surprise." He teased. "You look good, Lore." Richenny commented as they flew a little ways from Ashley and Jack. He wore a brown coat, a button down, jeans, and converse. "You too, time girl." He stuck a tongue out at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Ok, we're here. Close your eyes." Jack and Aaron instructed them. They did as they were told. "Welcome to the spirit festival." They opened their eyes and gasped. "It's beautiful!" Ashley gasped. It was an outdoor festival and the lights turned on at night. It was all lit up with different colored lights and fireworks were blaring in the starry sky. Music started to play. "May I have this dance?" Jack smirked. "Of course." Ashley smiled and took his hand. They saw Aaron and Richenny dancing too. Manny was smiling down at them.

**Well, I want to say all that stuff people say when a story is done but there's the epilogue so ill just say it there.**

**~Ash**


	15. Epilogue-The End

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading our story-we appreciate it so much! :D Oh and Richenny wrote this, so any Jashley or Raron shipping is all her! XD**

"Don't open your eyes..." It was Christmas and it was Richenny's turn to give Aaron something. She led him towards a door with a bow stuck onto it. "Okay, open." He opened his eyes and opened the door. " My own room!" He yelled, ecstatic that he didn't have to live on the couch anymore. "Thanks!" He hugged her only for her to grab his hand again. She waved her hand in front of an armoire and opened it, beckoning him to come in. She pointed to an L engraved into the back. "Go on, press it." He pushed it in and a keypad poked out. He put in the same code as before. 42 digits of pi. Richenny looked mystified. "How'd you know?" He walked in. "Geniuses think alike." He stopped dead in his tracks, gazing around a shiny new lab. "Is it-" she nodded. "All yours sweetie. One lab to rule them all." He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her. "Thanks. No one else knows about this?" She smirked and pointed at herself. "Genius" He pulled out a box and gave it to her. "I know." She pulled the ribbon and opened the box. She gasped and pulled out a microscope, and ecosphere. "THANKS! So much." Aaron told her to press the purple switch on the microscope. "It morphs into a (pretty great) telescope, binoculars, and-" he pressed the orange button. The microscope turned into a little robot. "Robo cam." She grinned and hugged him super hard. "Genius?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah." He pulled here closer. "Want to see the structure of a dwarf star exploding?" She took the telescope out and ran to the window of his bedroom. " Thought you would never ask." He hugged her. "Merry Christmas?" She rested her head on his shoulder. "The best."

What's taking them so long? Jack came over to Ashley on the couch and handed her a mug of hot cocoa. "Guess who gets the next present..." Ashley perked up. "But the others aren't back yet." Jack waved his hand and handed her a shiny blue box. Ashley grabbed it and rattled it trying to figure out what it was. Jack sighed and grabbed her hand. "Just open it." She rolled her eyes and tore off the wrapping paper. "Oh my gosh!" She shrieked and pulled out a pair of boots. They were an ice blue with snowflakes fluttering down stitched on the side. She slipped them on her feet and carefully traced the design with her finger. The inside and rim was a 'soft as snow' fur, and the laces were bright white. "I love them! How did you-" he pointed to inside the box. "There's more?" She picked up a clear necklace with a pair of scissors on a chain that had blue tendrils running through it. She stood speechless for a moment then attacked him with a hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" He kissed her forehead, then nose, then cheek. "Your welcome." Suddenly, ashley sprang under the christmas tree. She pulled out a blue package and told him to open it. He slowly took off the cover and pulled out a tin of cookies and a dagger in its scabbard. "Flick it." She said pointing at the knife. "Woah!" He yelled, springing back as the dagger turned into a full sized sword. "Just in case you ever lose your staff!"? She said, winking. He groped around for it realizing she had it. "Hey! Give it back!" He yelled, chasing her around. When he caught her, she turned around and kissed him on the nose. "No way frosty." Ashley heard music turn on from somewhere. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" They danced until night, when the yetis had a fireworks display and the elves served dinner. When it was all done, and they were siiting alone watching the northern lights sweep across the dark blue sky, Ashley's head resting on his arm, she asked, "You know what I like about Christmas this year?" He looked at here sleepy face. "Presents?" She thought a moment then yawned. "No, more than that." He shook his head, about to say snow when she blurted it out. "You." And she fell asleep in his arms. "I love you too Ashley." He whispered.

**So… this is the end. Again, thanks for reading! And Richenny and I plan on making new stories/drabbles too. If you have a ROTG/PJO idea, we'd be delighted to hear it! See you guys laters! Thanks again!**

**Loves~ Ash**

**Bye!~Richenny**


End file.
